Together Forever
by disneylover01
Summary: After their honeymoon, they return back to the force to face even more dangers that await them. There will be many secrets revealed. What will happen next? Will Nick and Judy be together forever? THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO "A DREAM COME TRUE"!
1. Chapter 1 - Back to Work

_It is time. Today is the first day back on the force in a month. The honeymoon was amazing. We both had a great time. I feel like the happiest animal in the world. I am married to the most special person in my life. I am glad that I can spend the rest of my life with my one true love._

 **7:30 a.m.**

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Why? Why do we have to go back to work today," Nick said in a tired and whiny voice.

"Come on Nick, it's time to go back to work."

"But I don't wanna go."

"Nick, you better get your sorry little butt up before I MAKE you get up."

Nick replied in an angrily voice, "Ugh, fine."

Nick and Judy just got back from their honeymoon. They were gone for an entire month! They never thought that they would get that much time off. Judy had a fantastic time. She got to spend a lot of time with her new husband. How this all started was amazing. It has been a while since the Night Howler's case and the Gazelle concert. Nick on the other hand had too much fun on the honeymoon that he got use to sleeping in and taking time off. He would sleep in late because he would always wake up real early to meet Judy in the mornings. Both of them got up and changed into their uniforms. Nick turned over to Judy, "I think I got fatter over our honeymoon."

"Nick! That's my uniform!"

"Well that explains why it is so tight."

After putting on the correct uniform, the two headed out to Snarlbucks to get some coffee. After drinking that large cup of coffee, Nick still wasn't fully awake yet. If he had to make up paperwork, he would definitely fall asleep. Judy was happy to go back to work. She loved her job and she took a lot of time off. Nick and Judy walked inside the ZPD with their paws connected. Of course, Clawhauser is the one that is excited to see the couple together.

"Welcome back Mr. and Mrs. Wilde. Wow, I have always wanted to say that ever since the Night Howler's case."

Judy looked up at Nick in confusion, "I wonder if the chief will call us that now?"

"Yea, I don't think he will. Of course we both know that Chief Buffalo-Butt doesn't like me, but he cares about you."

The couple then turned their attention back to Clawhauser who looked as happy as ever. "Hey buddy, how have you been," Nick asked.

"You might want to talk to the chief about that, Nick. A lot of stuff has happened since the two of you have left. I am happy you guys are back though."

Judy joined, "I am very excited to be back. We will talk to the chief so we can get things back too normal."

"Okay, bye guys."

As Nick and Judy walked to roll call, they thought about what Clawhauser said. The lights were off and the door was closed in the room. Nick opened the door and Judy turned on the lights.

"Surprise!"

Inside the room stood all of the other officers on the force as well as Chief Bogo. In the front of the room was a sign that hung on top of the assignment board.

 _Welcome back Nick and Judy_

They talked to some of the other officers in the room until Chief Bogo started yelling. "Everyone, shut up!"

Everyone took their seats and waited for their assignments. Chief Bogo continued, "Now, there are some of our fellow officers back with us today…. who cares."

"Ha, you should have your own line of inspirational greeting cards sir."

"Shut your mouth, Wilde!"

The room burst into laughter at Nick's joke. Bogo then handed out assignments to everyone except the two of them. "Hopps, Wilde! Come in my office."

The two walked down and sat in front of Bogo's desk.

"Now, a lot of stiff has happened since the two of you left."

"What's going on chief? What all happened," Judy asked.

"First off, many criminals have not been caught because we can't find any evidence. We need your help with that. Next, there has been a protest group gathering at City Hall that wants to ban inter-species relationships. It has been legal for a while now, but since you two are the faces of the ZPD, I need you two to keep a low profile until it is over. I have been talking to the mayor about you guys. She likes the both of you and she doesn't want to ban it, so hopefully this will be over with soon. Finally, there is a missing mammal case that I need the two of you to take. I am sure that you are related to this person, Hopps."

Judy began to worry. She was worried that someone close to her has gone missing. When she heard Bogo say that the mammal was related to her, her heart sunk. Bogo handed them a file. When she opened it up, her heart felt like it was going to burst. She couldn't speak because she was trying to hold herself back from crying. Once Nick looked at it, he had a bad feeling about it. The missing mammal was in fact related to Judy. It was surprising. She saw him the day of their wedding. She couldn't believe what she was looking at.

 _Case File #332_

 _Missing Mammal_

 _Name: Stu Hopps_

 _Height: 4' 3"_

 _Weight: 130 lb_

 _Identification: Light blue button-up shirt with dark blue suspenders_

 _Last Seen: Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps' wedding on April 13_

The missing mammal was Stu, Judy's father! Time to get to work.

 **I'm back! Hello everyone, I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter of this story. This is the sequel to my last story. If you haven't read my last story, I suggest that you read that before reading this. Anyways, school is starting back up soon. I don't have a date for my next chapter, but I encourage you to stay patient and I will try my best to get another one up as soon as I can. Please leave a review, so I know how I started this off. Please be patient and please stay tuned for another chapter of this new story. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Dark Secrets

Today was the first day back on the force for Nick and Judy. It was going great until Chief Bogo gave them their assignment. They were going to be working on a missing mammal case. Chief said that he is related to Judy. When she opened up the file, her heart got caught in her throat. The missing mammal was her father.

Judy and Nick walked out the doors of the ZPD trying to figure out what happened to Stu. Judy closed the file and looked up at her husband, "H-how could this happen?"

"I don't know, Carrots. He was last seen at our wedding. Has he been gone ever since?"

"I don't know, but I know a place where we can get answers to this case."

"Let me guess, we are headed over to your parents' house to get some information about the case."

"Sounds about right," Judy answered.

"Or, is this because you like watching a hoard of bunnies trampling over me and messing around with me."

Judy let out a small chuckle, "Yes, that too."

It was about their break time when they arrived in Bunny Burrow. There weren't very many people on the train at the time because everyone was at work. Chief Bogo said that it could be dangerous to go to areas where many people go to. He said that there have been protests against inter-species relationships. He wants the two to keep a low profile until the protest is over. Around an hour later, they arrive at the Hopps' family residence. Surprisingly, there were no kids outside at all. When Nick usually visits, he sees a lot of children playing around out in their front yard. It was quiet around the place, it was unusual. The couple went up to the front door and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, it was opened up by Bonnie.

"Why, hello you guys!"

"Hi mom, glad to see you again."

Nick jumped into the conversation, "Where are all of the kids?"

"Pretty much all of them are at school right now."

"That's why no bunnies were hopping over me when we arrived."

Judy turned her attention back to her mother and changed the subject, "Mom, we are here to talk about Dad."

"Come on in."

They sat down together and continued their conversation there. "About your father, Judy, I haven't seen him since the day of your wedding. After you guys left, he said that he was going back home. When I came home, he wasn't here."

"Is it alright if we have a look around to see if he left anything?"

"Sure Nick, go right ahead."

Nick and Judy walked into Stu's office. When they entered, they found something that might have been a clue.

"Mrs. Hopps, can you come here for a minute?"

Bonnie walked over to the room where the couple was standing in. Nick looked down to her in confusion, "Did Stu pack anything for the wedding?"

"He had a bag with him. I asked what was inside and he said that it was some of his medications just to be safe."

"Well, it looks like instead, he took his entire shelf of _Fox Away_."

"No, no that can't be. He is use to foxes. Why would he take those," Bonnie asked?

Nick walked up to the empty shelves and found a note. He carefully picked it up and read it.

 _To Judy and Bonnie,_

 _If I am gone when you read this, that means that I am on vacation. I will be back in a few weeks. Congratulations Jude the Dude. I have some things to settle with some of my friends. See you guys soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Stu Hopps_

"Ummm, you guys might want to come look at this."

Nick had a bad feeling in his stomach. He didn't know what Stu was up to. It said that he has some things to settle with some friends. What does that mean? Who are his friends? Suddenly, Nick remembered something he did a long time ago. His reaction to it was obvious. He found out that Judy had been watching him.

"Nick, are you ok?"

"Y-yea, I-I'm fine."

Just then, Nick pulled out his phone to read a message he got. What he read was truly disturbing. It was from his mother. He couldn't believe what she was saying.

 _Nick, I need your help! There is this bunny here holding me hostage. I have already gone through enough already. Please help me! I am at home, and hurry!_

Nick felt tears run down his face as he looked down to Judy.

"Nick, what's wrong?"

Nick looked over t Bonnie, "I'm sorry, we have to go handle something. I think we found him."

"Okay, be safe you guys," Bonnie replied with a happy and worried look on her face.

When the two were alone outside, Judy spoke up about what happened. "Nick, what happened in there?"

"It's….my mother. She is in trouble, by your father."

"What?!"

Nick pulled out his phone and gave it to Judy so she can read the text. Her reaction was dramatic. It was extremely disturbing to both Nick and Judy. Nick's mother has already been through a lot. She lost her husband, she told Nick about it, and she was held hostage and shot. Now she is being held hostage by Judy's father? Judy looked up at Nick with confusion, "Nick, why would my father do that to your mother? He has been so nice to you."

Nick was trying to hold back his tears. He knew what Stu was doing. He knew about what happened. He didn't want to tell Judy because it might ruin them. They quickly made their way over to the house Nick's mother said she was in. They busted through the door and saw something that would haunt them for the rest of their lives. Inside lay Nick's mother, barely conscious from injuries. There stood Stu with a Taser in his hand. He put it away and pulled out a gun. Nick was terrified more than ever.

"Looks like we have guests," Stu told Nick's mother.

"N-Nick, h-help me!"

"Shut your mouth!"

Judy stood in shock as she saw what was unfolding, "Dad, w-what are you doing?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. I am getting my revenge on Nick for what he done to me."

Judy looked over at Nick and back at her father. Stu spoke again, "Now, let's get down to business. You ruined me, now I am going to ruin you. Hmm, who shall I kill first? Your mother, or you?"

Judy had no clue what was happening. Nick spoke up with tears in his eyes, "Don't put your anger out on my mother. It was all my fault. Don't kill my mother."

"So I guess I am going to kill you then."

Just then Nick heard a click of the gun being loaded and ready to fire. Nick never thought it would come down to this. He was taking his own life for his mother's. Before Stu fired, Judy stepped in front of Nick.

"NO! Dad, I will not let you kill Nick or his mother! You are going to have to kill me first!"

"Might as well tell her what happened, Nick. She doesn't know what this is all about."

Judy knew she was shorter than Nick, so she couldn't protect him as much. Stu raised the gun up to his head. "Start talking," Stu demanded.

Nick's ears were droopy and his head was down fighting the tears. He then looked at Stu, "Can you give us a minute?"

"Fine, you have a couple of minutes."

Nick and Judy walked outside and sat on the stairs leading to the front door.

"N-Nick, what's going on?"

"Judy, there is something that I never told you before. I never wanted to bring it up again because it would bring me dark memories for weeks. This happened long ago, when I was working with Mr. Big. He knew that my prey was a bunny, so he told me…..."

"Told you what?"

"He told me to attack. He said if I didn't, he would ice me. I went over to your farm. This happened before I ever met you. I couldn't do it; I didn't want to do it. I knew my life was on the line at that moment. There was a bunny that came close to the woods, and I attacked him. It turned out to be Stu's brother. I saw the family you guys had. I never knew you had such an amazing family. I regretted doing all of it. I didn't hurt him too bad, but it was enough to kill him. He died in a hospital that night. After I attacked, I didn't care if anyone saw that something got to me. I broke down as I ran as far as I could away from the place. I never went back to Mr. Big's place ever since the case. I-I'm sorry I did that, I am an idiot for that and you think that I can go savage now. I'm sorry, Carrots."

Judy was in tears as she remembered what her father told her about that story. "Don't call me that! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know you were a part of the family until I met you."

"I don't want to hear it! You killed my uncle because Mr. Big told you to or he will kill you?! I've heard quite enough already! It would be best if you leave!"

"But…"

"GO, leave, get out of here!"

Nick got up and walked away. He didn't know where he was going, all he knew is that he is going away. He never saw Judy that mad and upset before. A few minutes, Nick was out of sight from Judy. Both of them were in tears after the story. Judy got back up and walked back inside. Stu's gun wasn't in sight at all.

"Where's Nick at?"

"You might want to ask where you will be."

Judy pulled out her tranquilizer gun and shot her father with it. He passed out within seconds. She called the force to get Stu. She walked over to Nick's mother, who was still barely conscious. Judy called for an ambulance to take her and treat her injuries.

"W-where's m-my s-son?"

Judy lied, "He went to get help. You will be fine."

After officers and medics arrived, she felt empty. Nick was gone. She looked down at her paw. Just by looking at the wedding ring, she remembered the Nick she loved. He brought up something that he didn't want to remember. This is no story, this is a revenge story.

 **Hello everyone! Sorry if this was a little bit longer than usual. I try to think up of cool things to put into the story. Anyways, I start school tomorrow and I have absolutely no clue when I will put up another chapter. This one is sort of a cliff-hanger. Please leave a review and stay tuned for more chapters in this story. :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Making Up

**Nick's POV**

I have no idea how long it has been since the incident. I was yelled at by Judy and was sent away. I never wanted to bring that story up to her. I knew how it would turn out. That was something that I never wanted to tell her. I knew I had to tell her some day. I don't know where I am going….all I know is that I am heading away from Judy. She is really mad at me and she might want to leave me for that. It is getting late, I'll just head back to my house and sleep.

 **Judy's POV**

What have I done. I completely went off on Nick and made him leave. This could possibly ruin our marriage. I need to find him and make things right. I don't want to lose him again. Nick's mother was taken to the hospital for examinations. I have been stuck with chief buffalo-butt explaining to him what happened. I can't believe my own father would do this to someone sweet and loving. He is not the type of person to do something like this. Anyways, I need to find Nick and fix this mess. Where do I go first? I'll go home and see if he is there. I rushed over to the house and ran inside. All the lights were off.

"Nick, are you here?"

Suddenly, I heard small whimpers coming from the bedroom. I walked in there, and sure enough, it was Nick. I didn't know what to say to him. I want to apologize to him, but what will he say?

"Nick, can I talk to you?"

"What do you want," he said in between sniffles.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? I never wanted to tell you the story, but I knew I was going to have to tell you someday. When I get the chance to tell you what happened, you go crazy and send me away. We are suppose to work things out together."

I began to cry, "Nick, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just upset about what you did. You killed my uncle when you could have just ran away. I was upset because I never knew that you would do something like that. After you left, I thought about what I said and I take it all back. Please forgive me Nick. I want us to forget that ever happened and move on. Please Nick. I really am just a dumb bunny."

Nick signaled me over to bed. I hopped into bed and cuddled up next to him. We were still crying, but not as much as before. Nick replayed something I said before, " _I really am just a dumb bunny._ " Nick replied with a happy smile, "It's okay Carrots, I'll erase it, in 48 hours."

I let out a small laugh as I grabbed the pen from his hands and threw it away from us. I them grabbed a hold of him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. I felt Nick tense up, but he then relaxed into it. I have the old Nick back. We broke the kiss and cuddled up even closer than before. I felt Nick's tail wrap around my waist. I reached down and started to stroke it.

"Are you stroking my tail?"

"Yes, yes I am."

Suddenly, I felt Nick tail wag. I reached over and gave him a kiss and fell asleep in the safety of Nick's arms.

 **Nick's POV**

I woke up to some bunny on top of me. I am happy that we are back together again. We never actually left, we just got into a fight. I slowly got out of the bed without waking Judy up. _She looks so cute when she is sleeping_. I walked over into the kitchen and made some breakfast. I wanted to make everything up to her today, so I started off by making some carrot pancakes. I have to admit, I am great at cooking. It smells great, I hope she likes it. Just then, I spot a pair of ears sticking above the countertop.

"Good morning Carrots. Sleep well?"

"I did now that I have you with me."

"I made you some breakfast."

"Thanks Nick. Sweet cheese and crackers, it smells so good. What did you make?"

"I made some…..carrot pancakes."

I handed her a plate of pancakes with some other food as well. She immediately dug into the pancakes.

"Let me just say, you are one good cook."

I knew it. My cooking is great. It's a good thing we have the day off today. I don't feel like going into work today. All I feel like doing is going back to bed and cuddling up with that dumb bunny. As we finished breakfast, we chatted over what our plans were for today, "Are you doing anything today," I asked.

"Nope, not today."

"Good, because I am going to make today one of the best days of your life."

"Nick, the best day of my life was when I married you. Nothing is better than that."

"I said one of the best…..not the best dumb bunny."

After she finished eating, we both headed into the living room and turned on the t.v.. I know what she wanted, she wanted to spend the whole day doing nothing but cuddling with me. We spent the next few hours watching movies and kissing each other. Let me just say, I only enjoyed the kissing part. Eventually, the kissing grew more passionate.

"Hey Nick?"

"What's up?"

"This might be a hard thing to say but…."

"It's okay, you can tell me anything."

"Well, I was just thinking….."

"Just spit it out already."

"Do you want to have kids?"

 **Hey, I would like to apologize for taking so long on making this chapter. I have been so busy with school and band that I didn't have the time to make more chapters to the story. Anyways, I will try to post more chapters up as soon as possible. I might be able to do it on Sundays. Hope you enjoy the chapter. :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Hard Decision

**Nick's POV**

I feel like me heart just skipped a beat. Did she really just ask that question? This came up out of nowhere.

"Wh-what?"

I saw Judy turn away. I know she was regretting what she just said to me.

"I'm sorry, that was a stupid thing to ask?"

I quickly responded to her, "No Carrots, it's okay. There is nothing wrong with that. I was just a little surprised that you mentioned that. I never thought you would want that."

"I would think it would be amazing. We could be parents, Nick. Think of all the great things we can do together."

"Now listen to me Carrots. Do you really want this to happen?"

"I think I would love it. Now the question is, would you love it too?"

Nick let out a big smile and chuckled, "Of course I would. It would be the best thing ever. It would be amazing to have our own little children of our own together. As long as I am with you, I am happy. Now, we'll talk about this later, I have a whole day planned out just for you."

Judy got up and walked over to Nick, "Thank you Nick," she said while hugging him greatly.

"No, thank you for being a part of my life."

We quickly changed and headed out. I had everything set. I made something special for her at one of the stores in the mall. She will find out eventually, if all goes planned.

 **Judy's POV**

I have no idea where we are going. Nick said it was going to be a surprise. We arrived at the mall and sat in the parking lot.

Nick spoke up, "Hang on, I'll be right back. I need to pick up something."

Nick left the car and went inside. I messed around with my phone while I was waiting. A few minutes later, I got a text from the chief.

 _Hopps, I need you to come into the station for a minute. Don't bring Nick with you._

Don't bring Nick? We might be talking about what happened the other day between us. I remember everything that happened. I had to take down my own father because of what he done. I moved over to the driver's seat and drove over to the police station. I was greeted by Clawhauser and his happy personality.

"Hi Mrs. Wilde!"

"Hi Clawhauser. How have you been?"

"Alright, Bogo wants to see you in his office."

"Do you know what it will be about?"

"No idea."

"Ok then, see ya."

I arrived at Bogo's office.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Enter," a voice from the other side yelled.

I came in and sat down. My phone went of and realized that I left Nick at the mall.

 _Carrot's, where are you? Are you okay?_

I had to respond before he became too worried about me.

 _Sorry Nick, I took your car to run to the store. I realized that there was something I wanted to buy. I'll be there in a bit._

I took my attention away from my phone and back up to the chief, who was staring at me with the crazy look.

"Hopps, sorry to call you here on you day off. I'm afraid that we have to deal with a bigger situation with you guys."

"What is it?"

"Judy, Nick broke a law. We need to take him in. I know this isn't the right time, but I need to get this over before it rides up my tail too far. I am sorry, but we are going to have to make you turn him into us."

"Will he face charges?"

"That I do not know, but you are going to have to do it."

"I-I can't do that. He would hate me if I turned him in because of that. That could ruin our relationship."

"I'm sorry. I will try the best I can to make sure that he doesn't face charges. We will have to treat him like we do with our other criminals."

"You mean…."

"Yes, we have to. It is our job. I need you to be strong and do this for us."

I couldn't take this anymore. Without saying another word, I headed over to the mall to pick up Nick. This could get worse if I don't bring him in. I have to do it for his freedom. I don't want him to spend the rest of his life in jail.

 **Nick's POV**

Where is she? She has been gone for a while now. I hope she is okay. Within a few seconds, a car pulls up to the side. It was Judy. I hopped in and we drove off. I told her to drive over to the park. It was getting late and I wanted to watch the sunset with her. We found the perfect spot and stayed there. It was truly an amazing sight. I looked over at Judy, who was starting to cry.

"Are you okay?"

"...Yea…..it's just the view. It is amazing."

I don't need to watch the sunset. I know someone that is more amazing than that." I pulled out the gift I got her at the mall. "I made this for you."

"Oh my gosh...Nick, it's beautiful."

It was a custom made necklace with a little heart on it. Inside there were pictures of Judy and I. She was too happy at the gift. I can tell that I did a good job.

"Thank you Nick. I love you."

"I love you too Carrots."

She focused her attention back to me.

"Nick….there is something we need to talk about."

"What is it?"

Tears began to form in her eyes, "They want you to turn yourself in."

"What?"

"After what you did many years back, you still broke a law."

"Judy, what are you…."

"I'm sorry Nick. I don't want to do this either. They are going to treat you like a savage animal."

I couldn't speak. All that came out was a soft whisper, "Will they muzzle me?"

"Nick….."

"Will they muzzle me," I said getting louder.

"They will for a second but…."

"No, I am not going."

"Nick…"

NO! I have had bad memories with muzzles and I don't want them to come back to me again. I will not go." I looked back at the sunset, which was almost under the horizon. Suddenly, I feel this sharp pain in the side of my neck. I reach over and find a dart in my neck. I look over at Judy, who was crying uncontrollably.

"Judy…..how could you?"

"I am sorry Nick."

Those were the only words I heard from her before total blackness took over.

 **Hello everyone! I am back adding more chapters to my story! Let me know what you think of it by leaving me a review. I am trying this new form with the different character's point of views. I plan on having another chapter up soon, so stay tuned for more. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well as the story. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Huh?

**Nick's POV**

I can't believe that she would do something like that. She darted me and is going to turn me in. I told her how I feel about that stuff and it seems like she didn't even care. I wake up and I find myself in a small room.

"Ugh…..what happened?"

I move my paw over to my neck. I looked back at it and saw blood. The dart was now gone, but the blood still there. I moved over to scratch my nose when I felt something metal preventing me to do so. I move my hands around the metal object covering my face. _No, this can't be happening, not again. Why would she do this to me_? I began to freak out. I wanted the crazy thing off of me quick. I don't want to go through this over again. I paused when a familiar face walked through the door into the enclosed room. My heart felt like it burst into a million pieces. The mammal that walked in was my one and only, Judy. She was in tears as she stared into my green, emerald eyes.

"Judy, w-why?"

"I'm sorry, Nick. I had to."

My voice grew louder, "You had to? You had to!? Tranquilizing me and muzzling me? Are you crazy? You didn't have to do it!"

"I'm sorry. Bogo made me do it and….."

"I don't care what that Chief Buffalo-ass says, I'm your husband Judy! You would do this to your own husband!? You muzzled me?!"

"I'm sorry I did that. Here, let me get that thing off of you."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I can't believe what I just said. What was I thinking. Did I just threaten her? She didn't care, she walked up anyways and removed the muzzle and left the room. Finally, that horrible thing is out of my sight. I hope I will never have to see that thing ever again in my life. Chief Bogo walked in and said that it was alright for me to leave. He took off the pawcuffs and I left. I didn't see Judy as I walked out of the building. I feel so terrible. I shouldn't go home. She might be there and I will just make things even worse than things are now. I'll go find Finnick, he'll know what to do.

 **Judy's POV**

I couldn't take it anymore. I knew that it was a bad idea to turn him in. I should have listened to him when I should have. After what Nick told me, I couldn't handle any more of it. I simply took off the muzzle, handed it to Bogo to put away, and left. When I was alone, I began to cry, hard. I never thought that Nick would actually threaten to hurt me. I went home and cried some more. When Nick gets home, I'll make things right. I set my phone down next to the bed, hoping to get something from Nick. I couldn't sleep. There was one thing missing, Nick. Please Nick, come home.

 **Nick's POV**

I walked over to the van where Finnick lives in. I hope he is still awake, I know for a fact that he is not a happy fox if he gets woken up in the middle of the night.

 _Knock knock_

"Fin, bud it's me, Nick"

Seconds later, the door to the back of the van swings open.

"What do you want Nick? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep here?"

"I need your help."

"What do you need."

"I hate to tell you this, but….."

"Come on Nick. Spit it out."

"I was _muzzled_ again."

"What!? Where are they? I'll give them a beating with my trusty bat of mine."

"Don't do that. It was Judy."

A surprised look came over the small fox's face, "What? What happened?"

"Remember the story I told you about the rabbit I had to kill?"

"Yes. Oh no, was it one of her relatives?"

"It was…...her father tried to kill my mother or possibly me for revenge. I killed her father's brother. After that happened, I had to tell her the story. We made up later and moved on. I was at the mall earlier to pick up something for Judy. I found out that the store was closed and went back out to find that the car was gone. She drove away for a minute. She came back to pick me up and we went to a park. She was quiet, which was unusual. After, I feel a pain in my neck and I found out that she shot me with a tranquilizer dart. We had a discussion about turning me in for what we did. I told her that I was not going to be muzzled again. I wake up in a small room with that stupid metal torture device over my mouth and nose. I actually threatened her when she tried to take it off. She took it off and left. I was then told that I could leave. I came to you because I don't know what to do now. Should I go back and make things right? Or will I just make things even worse between us?"

Finnick didn't say a word. He listened to my little story. After I finished he said something that I will never forget, "Everyone makes mistakes. If you can't forgive others, don't expect others to forgive you."

Those words buzzed in my head for a few seconds. I know what I should do now. I thanked Finnick for his advice and went home. Hopefully, she is there so I can make out…...I mean make up for what I have done. When I got home, I heard faint noises coming from the bedroom.

"Judy, are you in there?"

Almost instantly, she jumped out and knocked me down to the ground. She was a rabbit after all. They can hop well. We'll enough to knock me down. She held me in a tight embrace. I went with it and hugged her back.

"Nick…..I'm so sorry for….."

I put a finger to her mouth to quiet her down, "Shh. It's okay. I am the one that should be saying sorry. I'm sorry I threatened you. I shouldn't have done that to my lovely wife. Will you forgive me?"

She didn't respond. She didn't need to respond, she just showed me if she forgave me or not. We hugged again and began the kissing part of making up.

"I forgive you, Nick. I should have been on your side to prevent you from this happening. Will you forgive me for what I have done?"

I responded the same way she did before. I gave her a passionate kiss and responded, "Of course I will forgive you. Lovely bunny."

"Sexy fox."

Finnick turned out to be right. That quote he told me was true. If you don't forgive someone, they won't forgive you. I happy that she has given me another chance. We _hopped_ into bed and cuddled up as close as we could. I like to wrap my "cute and fuzzy" tail around her as we slept. I don't care about anything that has happened. All I care about is me and Carrots being together. And possibly some children. That would be the best thing in the whole world. I could never be happier if that happened. I had to mention it because I couldn't get it out of my head.

"Hey Carrots?"

"Yes Nick?"

"I love you very much. Remember when you brought up that discussion about having kids?"

"Yea, why?"

"I'd be the happiest mammal in the world to have our own little children with my favorite bunny."

"You really think so?"

"Yes….I would love that."

"Nick, there is something that I have wanted to tell you for a while now, but I don't know how you would react."

"What is it my beloved?"

"I'm pregnant."

 **Hey guys, I would like to apologize for not posting for quite a while. There has been a lot of things going on like school and marching band. Here is another chapter of this great story. I hope you all can forgive me for not posting for about a month. I will try to update as soon as I can without a month's wait. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Good and Bad News

**Nick's POV**

"W-what did you say?"

Was I actually hearing this from her? Is this true? Is it good or bad? How do I feel about this? There are so many questions blowing around in my head right now. After I said that, I saw Judy's ears droop. Stupid!

"I said I'm pregnant."

What should I do? What should I say? It was true. She was pregnant. I am in complete shock right now. I stare down deep into her shiny, purple eyes. I see some tears beginning to form in her eyes. I have to say something quick. A smile came over my muzzle.

"Wow."

I heard Judy sniffle a bit and saw tears run down her cheeks. I couldn't tell if it was tears of joy, or tears of sadness. I got down to her height and continued, "I'm going to be a father."

Judy didn't respond. Instead, she smiled and gave me a hug.

"I'm going to be a father," I said even louder than the last. I could never stop repeating those words in my head. We were going to be parents. When we broke the hug, Judy stared into my moist, green eyes. I was crying as well. We both held each other until we stopped crying. I leaned over and gave her a happy and passionate kiss.

"I love you, Judy."

"I love you too, Nick."

After that we kissed again and fell asleep. I knew for a fact that this bunny has made me the happiest mammal in the entire world. I am going to have a great night sleep."

 **Judy's POV**

Ugh…...I feel like total crap. My head hurts. My stomach hurts. I'm hungry. I feel like throwing up right now.

 _That's what you get for being pregnant. Now you have to live with it for a while._

I quietly made my way out of Nick's tight embrace without waking him up. Once I was up, I saw the whole entire world spin.

 _Thud_

I heard movement coming from the bed.

"Carrots, are you alright?"

I couldn't speak. My head hurts too much. A few seconds of silence passed. Then I hear Nick rushing to get off the bed and find me. When he saw where I was, he panicked.

"Judy, are you okay," he asked in a panicky tone.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

Nick helped me get back up and set me on the bed. "What happened?"

"I got up and the whole world was spinning around me. I don't know what happened. I feel terrible today."

"Don't worry Fluff, I'll always be here to take care of you."

Nick reached down and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. I know he will always be there for me when I need him.

"Oh no!"

"What is it?"

"I have to let Bogo know that I am pregnant!"

"Don't worry Carrot Cake, I'll take care of that. I'll head over to the station and mess around with him. I might even give him his own inspirational greeting card."

"Nick!"

"Ok ok, I won't do that."

"You better not, you don't want me to get involved now do you?"

"It's best not."

"Very good."

"Alright, I am going to talk to Bogo. Is there anything else you need?"

"I want doughnuts!"

"Fine, I will also stop and get some doughnuts."

I gave Nick a quick kiss before he left. When he was gone, I went back into the bedroom and fell asleep. I don't care if he found me taking up the entire bed.

 **Nick's POV**

As I walked through the front doors of the ZPD, I hear Clawhauser ask me what I was doing here.

"Hey Clawhauser, I would like to speak to Bogo please."

"Ok, but don't try anything stupid. He isn't in a very good mood today."

"Ok, thanks buddy."

I walk over to Bogo's office. I could hear yelling on the other side of the door. This didn't sound pretty.

 _Man, Clawhauser wasn't lying_.

I took a deep breath in and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

I opened the door and sat down on the chair across from him.

"What do you want Wilde?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something important."

"What can possibly be more important that what I was doing before you dragged your lazy butt over here?!"

I gulped, "Well, sir, it appears that Judy is pregnant."

Silence struck the room. It was extremely quiet for almost a minute.

"What did you say," Bogo asked in a softer voice.

"I said that Judy is pregnant."

It was once again quiet.

"She will have her break at the end of next week. Until then, I expect her to be here working."

"Yes, what will happen to me while she is away from work?"

"I just might have to give you a new partner until then."

I just hated that. Did he really just say that I could be assigned a new partner? Who does he think he is? I don't want a new partner.

"But…"

"Shut up Wilde. You are getting a new partner until Hopps' return. No excuses. Now get out."

I got up and left his office without saying anything else. I went over to Snarlbucks to get some doughnuts. When I walked through the door to our house, I was surprised that it was quiet. Usually Judy is up and running all over the place, but not today. I take the box inside the bedroom where I find her sleeping and slouched all across the bed. Before I woke her, I took out my phone and quietly took a selfie of the two of us. I had a funny face while pointing over at Judy, who was sleeping. I couldn't help but laugh at the picture. I put my phone away and tried to get her up.

"Hey furball….wake up."

No response.

"Well…..I guess I will have to give these delicious doughnuts I got to Clawhauser."

After I said that, I saw her jump up quickly to find the doughnuts.

"Easy there, Carrots."

"Awesome, you got them."

"I had to get them on my way back because I was afraid that Clawhauser might drool all over them before I get back here."

"Thanks Nick. What did Bogo say?"

"He said that he expects you to be at work for the next week, then you will have the time off."

"What about you?"

"He said that he might be giving me a new partner until you come back."

"Well, I guess we have to make this next week great before I leave."

"Yep, and I will start by doing this."

I reached down and gave my wife a passionate kiss.

"That's just one….there is still many more to come, sweetheart."

Today was our day off. All I wanted to do is stay with Mrs. Wilde the entire day. I don't care what we do. If we go skydiving, or do absolutely nothing, I will always have her by my side. Right now, it isn't about work or new partners. It is only about me being right beside her.

 **Hey guys! First off, I would like to apologize for the extreme delay. I have lost so many people because of this. Anyways, here is the next chapter of this story. I have put a lot of time into it and I hope you enjoy it. I am happy to say that I will be posting more this week and next week. You want to know why? I AM ON FALL BREAK! That's right guys, two whole weeks off. Just to let you know, I will be available on Monday and Tuesday this week and next week. That is when I will attempt to post more chapters to this story. Wednesday-Friday I will have marching band practice for the entire day. This Saturday, we are going to a competition. It is state prelims. The weekend after, we will be at semi-state, so I am going to be busy over break. I will try my best to have at least 1 chapter posted by tomorrow if not more. I would love for you guys to leave a review so I know how I am doing. That's all for now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. PLEASE LOOK AT MY PROFILE IF YOU HAVE THE CHANCE...JUST UPDATED IT. :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Appointment

**Nick's POV**

I awoke to a certain furball cuddled at my side. I couldn't help but smile at her. She looks so cute when she is sleeping. I then remembered that we had the day off. I quietly got up and checked the time. It was 1:30 in the afternoon. Judy told me that she had a doctor's appointment at 3:00. I went into the bedroom and tried to wake her up.

"Carros…...wake up."

"Waaaaaaaaaat….can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

"Man, you're starting to act like me more and more every day."

"Shut up," she giggled.

"It's about time for your appointment."

"Oh crap! What time is it?"

"Right now, it is 1:35."

"Sweet cheese and crackers! I guess I need to get up and get ready."

"We're in no hurry."

"I always want to be early! I need to get ready!"

She hopped out of bed and rushed to get everything ready. She was running around everywhere, I couldn't keep up with her. After a few minutes, I saw her sit back down on the bed. She looked exhausted.

"Judy, calm down. You won't be able to run as fast and as long as you use to. You need to relax and not worry about being early."

"Okay," was the only world that came out of her mouth.

"Come on, let's get ready."

 **Judy's POV**

I hate this. I have been sick a lot more than I usually have. I can't run as fast. I get wore down easier. Come on! We have just arrived at the hospital. I hope everything goes well. Nick has been more caring because he doesn't want me to push it too far.

"Mrs. Wilde, the doctor will see you now," the panther nurse escorted her to a room.

"Do I need to be in here nurse?"

"If you want, I'm not going to do anything crazy," the nurse replied.

"Judy, do you want me in here?"

"Yes."

I made sure that he was at my side the entire time. I want him beside me when I go through this crap. The nurse left and it was only the two of us left in the room.

Nick asked, "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I have you right beside me."

That made him smile. I reached in and gave him a quick kiss. That quick kiss then turned into a long and passionate kiss. Just then, the doctor came inside. We quickly broke the kiss and acted like nothing happened.

The otter doctor greeted, "Good afternoon Mrs. Wilde, I am Dr. Swim. I see that you came here today because you want to know what you can and can't do if you are pregnant."

"That is correct."

"Wait a minute, your first name is Judy correct?"

"Yea, why?"

"Do you happen to be that first rabbit officer at the ZPD?"

"Yes, I am."

"Wow, I never thought I would actually see you in person. I would like to say congratulations on solving that missing mammal case."

"Thank you."

"And you are Mr. Wilde I presume?"

I looked over at Nick, "In the flesh."

"Cool, now enough chit chatting. Let's get started."

The otter started asking me questions about the different symptoms I have been experiencing. I told him that I have been getting sick a lot more. I can't run as fast or as long as I usually can. I get wore down a lot easier.

"Well Judy, those are just symptoms of being pregnant. Now later on, you could experience some mood swings, food cravings and other things. How long are you still working?"

"I have to work this week, then I am off."

"Ok, I am going to contact Chief Bogo and tell him that you can't be involved in any serious or dangerous cases. I know that is your job, but it can put you or your children at risk. You wouldn't want that."

"I guess not."

"Well, I'm going to finish up some more paperwork and I will be back shortly."

Once the otter left the room, I got real frustrated.

"Judy, are you alright?"

"No, I won't be able to work on any big cases with you," she whined.

"It's okay, it's for your safety."

"I know, I know. I just hate it. I love my job and everything, but now it is going to get boring over this next week."

"Carrots, listen to me. I will always be beside you no matter what happens. I will always make sure that you are safe. If you happen to join a case, so help me I will pawcuff you to your desk so you won't get any more ideas of leaving. I want you to be safe. It's for the best."

I was still upset that I wasn't able to do anything big, but Nick's right. He wants me and the kids to be safe. A few minutes later, the doctor walked back into the room.

"Nick, could I speak to you outside for a moment?"

Nick got up and went outside the room to speak with the otter.

 **Nick's POV**

I walked out of the room, leaving Judy on the bed.

"Mr. Wilde, I am going to ask you a few questions if that's alright."

"Alright."

"First off, how long has she been pregnant?"

"She told me that she was pregnant not too long ago. I think she told me that yesterday or the day before."

"Okay. Has she been acting different at all?"

"Not yet, she has been sick and dizzy, but she hasn't been acting different."

"Do you realize that as a bunny, you are very good at multiplying?"

"I know that."

"Well, eventually find out how many children you guys may have. It's a possibility that you may have 10 or only 1. Speaking of that you guys are an interspecies couple, who knows what they will look like."

"Are you judging us?"

"No, no, no, I am actually happy for you guys. Many other mammals here won't help interspecies couples, but I help many. I am actually married to a different species. I am not judging at all, it is just nature. We have no idea what they will look like."

"What do I need to do to take care of her?"

"Here is a list of the things she can and can't do. On the back are a list of symptoms she may or may not experience. If she has a symptom that is not on the list, you need to bring her back here immediately."

"Okay, I will make sure of that."

"That is all Mr. Wilde. You guys may head out to the front desk and schedule your next appointment."

"Thanks doc."

I walked back into the room where Judy was anxiously waiting for me.

"Ready to go Carrots?"

"Finally, I felt like I have been in here forever."

We went up to the front desk where we planned our next appointment. We had to plan it on one of my days off so I can go with Judy for her next one. While she was talking to the lady at the front desk, I thought about what the doctor said. We don't know how many we could have. It could be 1 or possibly 10. We also don't know what they will look like either. Will they be redish-orangish colored bunnies, or greyish colored foxes. We don't know. We have to be good parents because they might be bullied around in school because they might be different than others. Many things floated inside my head.

"Nick…...Nick…...NICK!"

"W-what?"

"Ready to go?"

"Y-yea, let's go."

It was quiet on the drive back. Judy spoke up, "Are you okay Nick?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You were lost in your thoughts again. Is something bothering you?"

"No," I lied.

"What did the doctor have to say?"

"He gave me a list of the things you can and can't do and a list of symptoms you may have."

"Give me that."

She snatched the list from me and read it.

"What?! I can't have any carrot cake?! No junk food or fast food?!" (REAL FACT)

I can hear her go on and on about the many different foods she can and can't eat. She talked for the rest of the drive. That gave me a headache. So much talking, can't take in this much.

This is going to be a long trip.

 **Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying the story as it progresses. I am sorry if this is getting a little boring. I am running out of ideas and I can't think today. Anyways, I have also updated my profile so I hope you can check that out. The next chapter will be up soon. I have no idea when, but it won't be very long. Finally, please leave a review. I would like to know how I am doing with this. I would also like you to comment how many children Nick and Judy might have. Also, I have been getting sort of negative reviews. Yes I am a little upset, but that makes me want to improve it until you like it. Thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - I'm Going to Cry

The day has finally arrived. After months of waiting, this is finally happening. I am really excited, but I am also really nervous. Am I ready for this? Can I do this? Is my mate ready for this? Today is the day….the day I have been waiting for months for. So many emotions and feelings are bottled up inside of me. Okay, I'm ready. Let's do this.

 **Judy's POV**

YES, finally! I have waited for this day for a long time now. I have never been this happy in my life, except since the wedding. Today is the due date of my children! I am so happy. After months of throwing up and going to the hospital every 5 minutes, I can finally see my own children. Not just my children, but my amazing husband's as well. I wonder what he is going through right now?

 **Nick's POV**

I am so nervous right now. Am I ready to be a parent? I'm really happy as well as really scared. I don't know what it is like to have your own children and take care of them and love them. I am sitting outside Judy's room in the hospital. She is getting ready to go into the delivery center. I'm not allowed in there, but at least I can see her before they take her away.

"Mr. Wilde, you can come in now. We will be back in a few minutes to take Judy away."

"Thanks."

I went over and sat down in a chair right beside her bed. We sat there in silence for a minute. Judy must have seen through me, she had a concerned look on her face.

"Nick? Are you okay?"

"Yes Judy, I'm fine."

"No you are not fine, you know I can tell when you have something on your mind."

"Yeah, I know," I responded with a small chuckle, "It's just that…..am I ready to be a parent? I mean, what if I don't give them enough of my love? Or if they don't like me? Or…."

Judy put a finger to my mouth to make me shut up.

"Nick, don't say any of that. Yes, I am nervous as well, but I know we can get through this together. The kids will love you. Look at what you have done since that Night Howler's case a while back. You became a police officer, you are the fox that I fell in love with. Not only that, but look at us…..we're married and we are about to have kids. It's amazing what you have done since the day we forgave each other. There is nothing to be worried or scared about because I know that we will be here for each other if we are having trouble."

Tears started welling up in her eyes as well as mine. She knows me. She can see through me. She's right, today is going to be one of the happiest days of my life. We are having children!

"I love you, Judy."

"I love you too Nick"

I got up and gave her an emotional hug. I was full on crying at this point. After the emotional hug, we shared an emotional kiss. It lasted a while, it is amazing. This bunny certainly changed my life. We broke the kiss before the nurses came in the room and took her away.

"Here we go."

 **Judy's POV**

That loving kiss, I never wanted it to end. The nurses came in the room and took me out. I waved bye to Nick and blowing him a kiss, which he gladly accepted.

"Alright, here we go."

 **8 HOURS LATER**

 **Nick's POV**

I have been sitting around, anxiously waiting for the doctor to come out and talk to me. I have stayed at the hospital all day. I can't live this long without her. A doctor walked out of the delivery room, heading over to me.

"Mr. Wilde?"

"Y-yes?"

"Congratulations, please follow me."

My heart jumped for joy, I get to see Judy again. We walked down a hall into an open room. Lying on the bed was Judy with something wrapped in cloth lying in her arms. The doctor let us be, once he left, I couldn't hold back anymore. Judy looked at me with those beautiful purple eyes. She has been crying. Now it's my turn to as well. I walk over to her and sit down on the side of her bed. There were three…...THREE! Two of them are bunnies and the third one is a fox. Just what I needed. Judy looked over at me with a big smile.

"Bunnies are girls and the fox is a boy."

"Well I must say, those bunnies are cute…..looks like they stole your cuteness from you."

Well, that earned a punch on the shoulder.

"Do you want to hold them?"

I carefully held both of the bunnies. One of them opened their eyes, followed by the other one.

"Oh my GOD!"

"What is it Nick?"

"They have your beautiful eyes."

"They're twins Nick."

Both of them stared happily at the two bunnies who started to play with Nick's big and soft hands.

"Have you chose any names," I ask.

"No silly, I want us to chose them together."

"I know, how about Lilly and Lucy?"

"Those are perfect Nick."

"How about Jake?"

"I love it."

We sat there staring at our newest addition to our family. I feel like the happiest fox in the world.

"Thanks Nick."

"For what?"

"For you. Thank you for coming into my life."

"Thank you too Carrots. I couldn't have done it without you."

"I love you."

"I love you too Judy, Lilly, Lucy, and Jake.

 **Hey guys, I am extremely sorry for not posting in forever. I realized that this story became dead. I apologize for anyone who wanted more out of this story. I have put it off for too long and I need to end it, so here was the last chapter of this story. I don't want to keep you all waiting. Hopefully, I can start another one soon. Please leave a comment! Thanks :)**


End file.
